cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the main protagonist of Cute Mario Bros. He is the older brother of Luigi. Mario also has a cousin named Malleo. History Pilot Episode In the Pilot Episode, Mario, with the help of Luigi, rescues Princess Peach from Bowser, who has captured her in the Tree Fort. Find Yoshi! In Find Yoshi!, Mario and Luigi find Yoshi and play with him. Later, they fight Bowser but lose, and find out that Yoshi has gone missing. They fight Bowser again, and he gets defeated by Yoshi with a pillow. Summer Fun In Summer Fun, Mario goes to the playground with Luigi and has some summer fun. Meet Jack Skellington In Meet Jack Skellington, Mario meets Jack for the first time, and defeats Bowser to rescue him and who they originally thought was Jack's girlfriend Sally, but it turned out to be Toad. Super Spy Mario In Super Spy Mario, Mario wants to be a good super spy like Luigi, but is tricked by Sonic into becoming evil. Quest for the Mushroom In Quest for the Mushroom, after Luigi is accidentally knocked out by Bullet Bill, Mario goes to find a mushroom to save him. Revenge of Kermit In Revenge of Kermit, Kermit gets revenge on Mario and Luigi for calling him a loser. But in the end, Kermit became friends with them because they like hockey. Meet the Wario Bros In Meet the Wario Bros, Mario is playing hockey with Luigi, but he accidentally knocks the ball out of the room, but Mario and Luigi playing Super Mario Bros. 3 on Wii turn into NES. Wario finds it. Later, he fights Wario and Waluigi again and kills Waluigi. Cousin Malleo In Cousin Malleo, Mario's cousin Malleo comes to visit, but his friends begin to like Malleo better then him. Then he gets jealous and eventually runs away, but Luigi finds him and then everything is better. Evil Prevails? In Evil Prevails?, Peach gets a letter from Bowser that there will be a Valentine's Game Show in "Studio 8", which is really Bowser's Lair. Bowser then kidnaps her and, along with the Oogie Boogie Man, Wario, Hammer Bro, Koopa, Chain Chomp, Goomba and Freiza, defeat Mario, Luigi, Peach and Jack by spilling lava onto them. However, it all turns out to be just Luigi's dream. My New Haircut In My New Haircut, Mario is teasing Luigi for being "bald" along with Jack and Sylvester. The Sleepwalking Disorder In The Sleepwalking Disorder, when Luigi starts sleepwalking he spies on him at night with Jack. However, they fall asleep. At the end, Mickey gives Luigi a night light and he stops sleepwalking. However, Luigi doesn't find Mario in his bed the next morning and instead finds him upside-down in a blender. Halloween Special In Halloween Special, Mario goes out trick-or-treating with Luigi and Jack. He finds Donkey Kong, but gets mad at him. Later, he is trapped along with Luigi and Jack by Bowser and Wario, but Donkey Kong breaks into the Cute Mario House and defeats them. Friend or Foe? In Friend or Foe?, Mario is tricked into becoming Wario's friend. He is almost defeated by Wario, but he is saved by Luigi and Yoshi. The Blue Terror In The Blue Terror, Mario and Luigi are attacked by Gonzo, however he is easily defeated. He comes back, more powerful and nearly defeats them. In the end Gonzo is defeated and everything goes back to normal. Valentine's Day In Valentine's Day, Mario sees Peach and falls in love with her. However, Mario mishears Luigi's coaching and Peach ends up leaving him. Later, Mario sees Peach with Wario and comes in and attacks him. However, while they are fighting, Peach becomes Jack's girlfriend. Mystery of the Stolen Hat In Mystery of the Stolen Hat, Mario helps Luigi find his hat when it is stolen by Jack. The Pizza Dilemma In The Pizza Dilemma, when Mario's friends think Mario likes pizza too much, Mario decides to not like pizza anymore. Luigi gets mickey too hypnotize him and Mario likes pizza again. Luigi's Bad Luck In Luigi's Bad Luck, Mario tells Luigi about Friday the 13th and bad luck, but Luigi doesn't believe it and all of a sudden gets bad luck, such as a shoe falling on him and getting frozen inside the freezer. When Luigi comes to Mario for help, he says he'll do anything, and Mario gets him to do dumb stuff like falling down the stairs and running around with underwear on his head. At the end of the episode, he turns out that it was actually Jack causing Luigi's "bad luck" because he was bored. Find Koopa! In Find Koopa!, after the Koopa hatched by Mario is stolen by Mustachio, the Mario Bros. go out to find him. They end up fighting Bowser who was actually Mustachio all along, and they save Koopa. Summer Fun 2 In Summer Fun 2, Mario, Luigi and Jack are in school for the last day. He tricks The Teacher into leaving the room, and he messes with the clock to make school end early. Later he knocks her out with a plastic ball. Then he does stuff with Luigi such as playing video games, and then they go camping with Jack, but Mario tells Luigi a scary story and makes Luigi scared. He is then scared out of his house by Luigi with a little help from Batman and The Bear, along with Bowser unintentionally. A Christmas Carol In A Christmas Carol, Mario doesn't like Christmas because he gets fruitcakes every year. However, the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future visit him and change his mind. Mario's Rock Band In Mario's Rock Band, Mario gets Rock Band from Luigi and they make a band called The Rockin Mario Bros. However, during the time Luigi is tricked by the producer into becoming selfish Cool Luigi. Mario runs away to live in the woods after. Home Alome In Home Alone, Mario and Luigi were using the Wii U to make Mii's of Luigi, until they both got hungry. Mario went to grab a bag of chips, only to realize they're out. Mario goes to the store to buy more, but Luigi pleads not to be left alone at home. Mario tells him that, after a horrid accident that Luigi was somehow resposible for, that he can't come and assures him that he'll be back soon. Mario isn't seen again until the end of the episode, where he finds Luigi passed out, naked, on the floor after failing to do a dumb stunt. As he and Luigi are munching on some chips, Mario askes Luigi what he did while Mario was away. After Luigi tells him about his nightmare and the strange Pylon Guy who stalked him, Mario points to the Pylon Man, who apparantly is real. The Leprechaun In The Leprechaun Mario dosen't believe leprechauns. He still doesn't beliveing them after he watched the news about Leprechauns turning out to be real. When he got outside he saw a really real Leprechaun. Mario gets Luigi to come ouside saying that he saw a real Leprechaun. When mario brought luigi outside the Leprechaun seems to be gone. Luigi thought mario was pretending that he saw a Leprechaun but he belives him cause the Leprechaun was wondering how to get back to Ireland. So they try to catch him. The Mario Bros decided to have a plan to capture the Leprechaun to find the pot of gold. After the Leprechaun teleports many times by them he decided to give up then gives them the pot of gold which turn out to be chocolate gold coins. They then proceed to beat him up. After that the pot of chocolate coins have vanished which they didn't know it was stolen by the Ehhs. Mario's Birthday In Mario's Birthday, Mario feels too old but Luigi throws a birthday party to cheer him up. Return of the Ehhs In Return of the Ehhs, The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy get revenge and almost defeat the Mario Bros, but Kermit defeats them. Personality Mario is somewhat hot-tempered, and when mad literally tosses the other characters around. But, deep down, Mario is kind-hearted and will help anybody in need. He is arrogant, cocky and not very concerned about anything except how awesome he looks. He also has many outbursts of anger and random fits and screeches. He seems to love his brother although, he does also laugh at his incompetence to not stop believing in little things, like Leprachauns, and Santa. Jack is a completely different story, as he normally despises Jack in all ways possible. He also loves to fight and will always give up one thing for a great fight. Pizza is the main dish of Mario's life, and he didn't even care when Kermit returned from the dead, just before a box of pizza came to his house. He concerns little to nothing of Peach, and others, besides his brother and bad guys. He normally kicks everyone around like a tin can, and makes them do things for him, and what-not. Behind the scenes .]] Sometime before the filming of Mystery of the Stolen Hat, Mario's head came off. This is probably because of the numerous times of walking or jumping "the Mario way" in which he is thrown a far distance. Despite this, the tradition continued and can be seen after Mystery of the Stolen Hat. In the reaction video to Summer Fun 2, Tyler and Kenny said that Mario's arms can't be moved anymore because some of the superglue dripped down on his arms when they were putting his head back on. Triva *Mario's eyes can be seen changing in Mario's Illness. Gallery File:MarioPilot.png|Pilot Episode File:Find Yoshi-Mario.png|Find Yoshi! File:Summer Fun-Mario.png|Summer Fun File:QotM-Mario.png|Quest for the Mushroom File:Mario.png|Luigi's Bad Luck File:MarioGlue.png|Evil Prevails? File:CMBMario.png|Summer Fun 3 Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Nintendo